Academy for Exceptional Students
by daydreamer0083
Summary: What happens when girls with super powers end up in an exchange program with the Gallagher Academy? Everything and anything!
1. Prologue

_**As most people fail to remember: there are two sides to every story, sometimes even more! I don't care what most people **_**think**_** is true, because this is true. We are all somehow finding a way to forget that fact and move on with our lives, whether or not the other side was hurt in the process.**_

_This is what happens at a _very _different school, where people are trained to use powers. There may not be a bad and good side in the school, but there might be. Who knows? Anyway, this is my story of what happens at a secret school in the middle of the desert in southwest America. The powers represented at this school could be anything from telepathy to flying! (Not to mention the occasional elemental powers)_

_Flower, Katrina, Celli, and Steph are four of the students at the Academy for Exceptional Students. Names changed to Flo, Kat, Cello, and Stephi by none other than Kat herself they are ready for their first year. They think._

(ME!) Flower-

Despises her name- is called Flo

Favorite color- blue (any shade)

Favorite animal- cat (owns one named Patches, now commonly referred to as: PatCat) also owns _huge_ aquarium with tons of angelfish and several other kinds of fish that have yet to be discovered by most scientists

Power- ability to control water (kind of ironic because most cats hate water, but luckily PatCat doesn't)

Katrina

Hates the fact that she has the same name as a hurricane that New Orleans was destroyed by-likes to be called Kat

Favorite color- orange (she is so bouncy that her favorite shade changes from day to day)

Favorite animal- dog (owns two- one is 'The Tobster' other is Tuck)

Power- controls fire

Celli

Likes her name, as it is pronounced 'Kelly' but as she plays the cello- everyone calls her Cello

Favorite color- All colors (don't ask her why; she had no idea)

Favorite animal- is a sap for anything cute, small, and furry (other than skunks, she HATES skunks! Trust me; you do not want to hear the back-story on that) plus birds, bats, butterflies, and almost anything else that flies and/or makes a caw or tweeting sound

Power- can control air

Steph-

Likes her name- just to be annoying the three of us: me, Kat, and Cello; call her Stephi

Favorite color- green

Favorite animal- loves squirrels (doesn't own one because we as her roommates are against it to the extreme! If she did own one it would be called Eichhörchen… don't ask, it's German for squirrel)

Power- controls earth (you know like leaves, dirt, trees, anything plant like)

_There are the characters that I will be talking about. Trust me. This is going to be really crazy if any and all of my friends have _anything _to do with it!_


	2. Scorched Gym

You'd think when you go to a school for kids with super powers you'd be ready for anything. WRONG! Big "exnay" on that, let me tell you. When I first walked up to the school in sixth grade all I saw was this little shack in the middle of the desert. That is how everyone sees it… until they walk _inside _and take the high-tech elevator to the floor below. There is a really big difference between the weathered wooden shack and the boarding school underneath it. One floor below are large halls, a fancy cafeteria, and dorm rooms that can hold six people, but in our case only have to hold four. There are several pros and cons to this school, obviously.

PRO- _we don't have to limit our 'getting ready time' with the commute because we live at school_

CON- **our teachers control almost every aspect of our lives other than what we say. When you go to a school for people with powers, this is a requirement or else everything would get **way**out of hand.**

PRO- _we _live_ with our friends. If you're not in the same room with them, they're right down the hall!_

CON- **we live with our **enemies**. **_**(cough cough, Jessica, cough cough)**_** Not good. Not good at all.**

PRO- _we can use our powers outside the shack in the middle of the desert, without the media showing up at our door three minutes later (did I mention that was why this school was created in the first place?)_

CON- **we have our teachers looking over our shoulders when we use our powers. AKA- no using your powers to get back at your worst enemy who somehow got into your room and hid all of your stuff and mixed up you and your friends' toothbrushes. I never want to relive that experience. Fortunately though, shortly after that incident, Jessica got bumped into someone in the cafeteria and spilled red fruit juice all over her white designer sweater. Because she has at least twenty sweaters of that exact same type only in different colors, there was no sympathy in my room that night. (**I guess the second part would be a pro**).**

Just like any other school, there are cliques. The stuck up idiot girls who are just as smart as an ant; the athletes; boys who are just as smart as an ant; smarties (the two idiot cliques call them nerds which I think is just mean since any time the smarties hear that. . . the smarties look kind of sad); theater people; band geeks (proudly labeled as); orchestra kids (more commonly known as orch dorks, which they call themselves all the time); people with no brain but are nice; loners, ghosts; and then just plain people.

We are all a part of one or more cliques; for example… I used to be a loner and a ghost, but then my friends came to the school. Well, enough explaining! On with the show!

O-O-O-O-O

"You're kidding! Professor Marie is _not leaving!_ She can't!" Kat shouted at the top of her lungs. The noise in the hallway covered up her yelp and the crash of knight armor falling to the floor as she jumped back from me when I told her. Some hallways in the school are very high-tech, and others (much like this one) are like medieval castle halls filled with ancient armor and tapestries.

"Not permanently! She's part of the teacher exchange program," Stephi tried to console our flustered friend that just found out her favorite teacher was leaving.

"Really? Who's coming in her place?" Kat perked up immediately.

"We don't know!" Cello said. Her ADHD kicked in as she started to spazz on us… again. Nothing could calm her down after she went wild. Her ADHD (or as we say ADOS: Attention Deficit- Ooh! Shiny!) medicine could never keep her under control. It was kind of scary in PA class (Protection Assurance class) when this happened. In PA class we learn how to protect ourselves from people finding out about our powers and how to kick someone so hard they fly ten feet in the air. Someone could seriously get hurt when she goes insane! Not even Tai-Kwon-Do trained Kat could stop her. I swear, at least half the people at this school belong in a mental hospital… that includes ½ of the people in my room. I'll give you two guesses to guess which two of us.

"Cello, just SHUT UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This made half of the people in the hall look at me because I am an _extremely _loud yeller. Quietly, she looked down at the floor between her shoes. Thank goodness she hadn't gone full blown wacko or else that wouldn't have worked!

"Thank you," Stephi said in the same calm resigned voice she had used since the first year she came here. Or at least the voice she used around me. Previously in PA class, I gave Amy down the hall and Cello scars that they still have to this day. "Headmistress Cindra told me to tell Kat to go to her office immediately."

"What? Why?" Kat asked in a small voice using her 'kitty-Kat' eyes as we call them.

"She thinks you scorched the gym again," Stephi said with a roll of her eyes.

"AW! I did it on accident that _one _ti-"

"Two, times that I've heard of," I said.

"I saw you do it 'accidentally'" Cello put air quotes air quotes around accidentally, "three times."

"Well this makes it fou-"

"I get it! I know I need to spend a little more time paying attention in '_Powers and You: How to Control Them' _class, but still… It was on accident!" Kat yelled.

"So you did set fire to the gym?" I asked.

"No, I '_accidentally'_ scorched it," Kat replied with the stuck out lip thing she does when she's upset.

"Good luck convincing Headmistress Cindra of that!" Cello said then waved bye. Her long brown hair set in a pony-tail started to swing as she walked off down the hall, leaving posters and announcements fluttering in her wake. I could tell her brown eyes were looking at everything that passed her by because she and I both have paranoia issues. Her being really skinny and tall doesn't help when avoiding people's looks.

"WELL! Off to the office!" This time it was Kat's reddish-blond pony-tailed hair (with green highlights in her hair that are the exact same shade as her eyes) that was set in motion by her bouncy step. She always bounces when she walks because she's medium height and athletic, but considers herself short. She is not short! I am short! Seriously! I'm four foot nine, and she is five foot two! Being tiny doesn't help at this school. Hint: Never have powers if you are less than five feet tall.

"I guess we should go to PA class then," Stephi said. The brunette in front of me (Stephi) glanced at the poster next to us with brown-gold eyes and then started to walk down the hall, blending in nicely with her slight form and medium height. She's about the most normal of everyone at this school. I knew that this was a normal day, or as normal as it was going to get for someone with silver hair, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. So with a glance of blue eyes that changed shade as often as Kat's favorite color did, I took off after Stephi. We were stunned when we ran into the gym. No less than twenty FBI agents stood in the middle of the astronomically big room.


	3. characters please

Before I continue this story, I have to add a few more characters. I need villains and I need students. Please review with descriptions for characters in this format:

Name-

Girl or boy-

Hero or villain-

Personality-

Age-

Grade-

Height-

Eyes-

Hair-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Power (if applicable)-


	4. There is No End to the Weirdness!

Being me, there are three things I don't like see, hear, or in any way, know about. One is that there are twenty FBI agents standing in the middle of my school's gym! Another is that they asked to see me and my three roommates plus Amy. And finally, Kat _did_ scorch the gym from the looks of the basketball hoop. Even for _my_ school this is all pretty odd!

As we made our way to the headmistress' office I was silent. Stephi and I were sharing a sidelong (and reprimanding) look with Kat; Amy was glancing nervously around the halls with green and brown eyes (yes, she has two different color eyes) that seemed to see everything at once, and Cello looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheel truck! All in all, this was a very _bad_ experience.

"The reason we have called you all here is because the ambassador of Russia has a daughter who is exceptionally talented just like all of you-" one FBI agent started.

"And also," Headmistress Cindra said, "Amy's roommate, Emily, is moving out so Amy will move into your room."

"WHAT!" I and my three roommates yelled. I then face-palmed and started pacing. This was not a good day. In fact, this was a very _bad_ day by my standards.

"What does this have to do with us?" Cello apparently was as pleased with this news as I was.

"Hello, Amy is moving into our room!" Kat replied, oblivious to the fact that the question had been directed to the FBI. "But wait… Why'd you tell us about the ambassador's daughter?"

"She's moving in with us as well, right?" Stephi's reply was a simple nod. No one had noticed me pacing yet. That's the thing about being me, you disappear. I just hope that doesn't happen literally… though I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Suddenly there was a little red light on all of the FBI agents' watches.

"Your roommate has just arrived."

"Great." Amy's voice dripped with sarcasm. About five minutes later a girl with medium length blonde hair walked into the room. Though cool, calm, and collected on the outside, her bright green eyes darted rapidly around the room. They darted from one object to the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, until they came to rest on me, Stephi, Amy, Kat, and Cello. Her eyes turned a curious brown color that had traces of grey.

"Hello," the girl said. Was it just me or did her hair seem to shorten and lengthen constantly? "I have been told that you all have powers like me… Have I been told correctly?" Her voice did not have a trace of any accent on it.

"Yeah, you're correct," I responded for the rest of the group since they seemed transfixed with the lengthening hair and frequently changing eye color. It seemed to creep everyone but Kat out, but I thought it was cool. "Is your special power changing the way you look?"

"Yes it is… How did you know?"

"Your hair and eyes are kinda going berserk."

"Oh! I am sorry," her now waist-length hair seemed to shoot back into her skull until it came to rest at shoulder length and her eyes steadied at a calm grey. "That happens a lot when I'm nervous."

"No problem! When my emotions go to extremes I tend to detonate things!" Kat replied cheerfully. The FBI agents, Headmistress Cindra, and the new girl all took half a step back.

"Hey, we didn't catch your name," Stephi said as she scooted away from Kat. This seemed to be a good idea at the moment because our red haired friend was starting to spark.

"Sophya."

"Hey Kat, calm down or we're all going to go up in flames!" Amy said, leaning forward off her seat by the window. The birds on the sill behind her started to tweet until she turned sharply and whistled one sharp shrill note. The little blue jay closest to her fluttered away. You see, Amy's power was the ability to communicate with animals. This came in handy when my cat kept 'meow'-ing and I had no idea what she wanted!

"Whoops. Heh, heh, sorry." Kat replied, hastily putting out the multicolored sparks that were starting to fly from the air space around her.

"Yeah, you better be!" Cello pointed a finger at her head and blew out a spark, glaring daggers at her friend.

"Well," Kat said "Nice to meet you Soph! Or would you rather be called Fya?" When _Sophya _looked confused I elaborated.

"She gives everyone nicknames. That's Cello; her real name is Celli, Amy; her real name is Amelia, Stephi; her real name is Steph, I'm Flo; my real name is Flower, and Kat's real name is Katrina. Don't try to escape the inevitable, just choose one of the nicknames or else she will choose one for you, and stop laughing."

"Flower? Your name is _Flower?_" Sophya looked like she was about to explode from keeping in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know… I didn't choose my name!" I hate it when people make fun of my name.

"Maybe we should get Fya and Amy to our room?" Stephi phrased the statement more as a question. The plant in the corner seemed to grow about two inches. This wasn't unusual, so I decided we should roll with it. I have had enough weirdness for the day.

"Good idea," Cello apparently agreed with me. Back in our room, things went smoother than expected. Closet space was an issue, though. As was the bed placement. And cleaning days.

Eventually Stephi made the closet expand to cover one entire wall with barriers in-between each person's area with a little bit of coaxing of the wood. One perk to this was that in the middle there was an area for the TV that Fya brought. Also, Kat ended up using her powers to weld the six beds into three queen size bunk beds. I ended up scheduling the cleaning days because everyone else got too captivated with SpongeBob SquarePants to help. Anyway, by the time I went to bed that night I was tripping over my own feet (this is especially weird since I have been taking dance since the time I was three!) and was _extremely_ grumpy. I got the top bunk and Amy got the bottom on ours. Fya got the top and Stephi got the bottom on hers. Cello got the top and Kat go the bottom on theirs.

You know how I said I was grumpy before? Yeah… that wasn't helped by the FLASHING RED LIGHT AND SIRENS THAT STARTED JUST AFTER I FELL ASLEEP! Can't a girl get a break?


End file.
